Indestructible : Hitomi
by superegofudge
Summary: O/C Story. Dying is never painless, yet I seem to experience it more and more often. I never knew how or when I got this gift, if that's what it should be called, but I know now that I will use it to help the ones I love. I'll die every day for them. Pairings undecided if any. R&R (First story)
1. Chapter 1

{A/} Hiya there everybody! First of all I want to say thank you for giving this story a shot, its my first one (yeah I know, noob me right) but I did give some thought into this and I do plan on finishing it. Anyways, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue **

_You shoot me down, but I wont fall. I…..Am…...Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia_

I let a small smile cross my face as I laid under the rays of sunlight, the latest Naruto manga issue in my hands as I read the passages. I prided myself in my love for the show that I even went out of my way to learn Japanese just to read the Japanese mangas. The beach was one of my favorite places to go, it helped that we lived on a beach house. I was so absorbed into the book that I almost didn't hear the shriek but I always had sensitive hearing so I didn't miss it and I looked up confused until my eyes widened. A girl, no older than 12 or 13 was screaming and pointing at something in the water. My eyes widened as realization hit me and I was running. I reached the panicking girl and demanded what was wrong. "Kayla said she was just gonna swim for a few minutes while I collected shells because I cant swim but. but now she hasn't rise up!" the girl yelled fast but I caught most of it. "Where was she last?" I asked. "Over there!" the girl yelled, pointing in a direction while she cried but I ignored her and ran into the water. The water was cooler than usual, but it was nearing the end of summer and the beginning of fall so that wasn't unsettling. What was unsettling was the shiver that ran down my spine that wasn't from the cool water. I cleared my head of the negative thoughts and waded towards where the girl, Kayla I think, was supposed to be. It was when I landed in her spot was when it happened. The current was too strong and already it was dragging me. I fought against it and took a breath before diving under. Through my blurred vision, I only saw the dark green and blues of the ocean. I raised up and took a deep breath only to engulf a mouthful of water as the wave hit me just as I surfaced. I was thrown under the water but stayed calm and rise again, this time getting some air. I felt the first signs of being tired but I ignored it and went back under the water. I couldn't let a little girl die. My parents were gone and wouldn't be home from work in hours and we almost a mile from our closest neighbor. I fought against the hard, pushing current, somewhat amazed at how the beautiful, soothing water I use to love was so wicked and desperate to engulf me. I rose out of the water only for a particularly powerful and big wave to crash on me and for a few seconds, I was dazed. Once I came to, I was finally able to realize that I was breathing in the water and my lungs was beginning to hurt. Now I panicked. I thrashed and kicked, trying to rise above the water desperately. I felt a strand of hope as I brushed against something solid and soft that could only be a human. I grabbed at the girl and felt myself sink more as she weighed my short and skinny body down. 'Oh my God were both gonna drown' I thought with grief and I felt a wave of anger. I, no we, this girl and I had so much to live for. So what my life was sheltered and boring but it was my life nevertheless. With that new-found anger, it gave me strength. I pushed against the traitorous water and prevailed, rising above enough to let the girl get air even though I only received little to none. I swam, a slow one because I couldn't go fast. My tiredness turned into full our fatigue and I barely kept the girl above the water. I swallowed water until my lungs ached miserably and then I just couldn't hold on anymore. I let the girl go, feeling horrible that I couldn't save her or myself. Through my black spotted vision, I saw a face and it was not the one I saved. Thank goodness! The girl would make it. I half registered that I didn't include myself but I was never one to beat around the bush and I knew I couldn't be saved. "Take….care" I mumbled before I felt myself drift away.


	2. Chapter 2

_{A/N: I know I know it's been forever but everything has been hectic in North Carolina! Anyway here's the official first chapter in Indestructible : Hitomi. R&R and enjoy!}_

**Chapter 1**

Am I dead? 'Of course you are idiot' my mind snapped and I agreed. There was no way I could've survived that accident. 'What in the hell is going on' I thought, agitated which was a defense mechanism that I had whenever I was scared.

It was something that I use to do as a child, even though it got me plenty of hand pops and was dark and it took me a few seconds to actually realize, to my embarrassment, that my eyes were closed. I hesitantly opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw. The forest I was in was unlike any forest I ever saw, in real life and on TV.

Colors was like a vibrant explosion, from the greenery to the small pond near me. Somewhere, deep in my head, I knew that I didn't have some freaky advanced eyesight and that there was something that I could see that was making everything more vibrant and colorful, something completely foreign to me but second nature to everything else. I lifted a hand to my face and examined it, feeling comfort at the same sun kissed tan from laying outside all the time.

I looked at the rest of my body, and my relief increased as I saw the same skinny body and large breast that I was born with, clothed in the same white shorts, navy blue tank top and my black bra and underwear. My flip flops came off sometime when I was running towards the water to save-. I cut the thought and ran a hand through my long mousey brown hair. "I'm dead" I said, realizing how foreign the words sounded coming out of my mouth. "Get it together girl" I said to myself, the foreign words still spilling out but this time I shook it off.

I sighed and stood up, slowly at first because since everything else was wacky, maybe my sense of balance was too. After realizing it wasn't, I stood up at my full 5'0 height and went to where the water was to see my appearance. I raised an eyebrow when I looked at my reflection. "Huh, well I guess I can't always get what I want" I said as I saw my usual face.

I was by no means ugly, in fact many people called me pretty, but who didn't want to be undeniably beautiful like in the many stories I read. I was so focused on looking at myself and thinking that my genetically clumsiness kicked in and I stumbled.

I froze as I fell forward, heading into the water. 'Hold you breath and swim idiot!' I screamed at myself but my body locked up and I knew what would be next. "Fuck!" I yelled before I crashed into the water. Maybe it was because I first died in water but I quickly realized that I somehow developed this fear of drowning and the side effects included freezing up when completely submerged in it. I felt a growing panic as I breathed in the cool water, feeling the now familiar burning ache in my lungs.

'No this can't happen again! This was suppose to be my second chance!' I thought desperately as spots began to form. 'All I wanted….was to live' were the final thoughts that appeared in my head before I thought of nothing.

'What?!' I thought as I blinked open my eyes and saw that I was no longer in the pond, hell, I wasn't even in the forest! Instead I was in a room, a plain one with bare white walls, wooden floors, a wooden nightstand beside the small cot I laid in. I did the only thing anyone could've done after they've been in my shoes. I freaked. "What the hell is going on!" I yelled, practically pulling my hair. I sat there, panting from my little attack and shook my head. 'Be cool Alex, just take a deep breath and be cool' I thought, calming myself.

I looked up, startled as the bushes shook and waited slightly nervous for something to come out. My nerves faded away as an old man appeared from the bushes. A mix of emotions flared through me.

First, I felt relieved that I was with another human being and I could get some answers. Second, I was confused why the man wandered so far away into the forest and finally I was wary. Wary of how the man was dressed and that instantly made me not trust him, something that my mother said would never get me married but made my father glad that I wouldn't be so easily manipulated.

A small ache formed in my chest as I thought about them and the feeling that I would never see them again. "Girl?" I blinked my clustered thoughts away and saw that the man was only a few feet away from me, his face was masked with concern. The wariness bubbled up again and at that moment I knew that I had to keep my dying-then-spawning secret.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, bringing me back to reality, if I could call it that. I shook my head and it took me a few seconds to form a good story and stick to it. "I'm lost" the words still felt strange coming in my mouth. "Where do you live? Where's your parents?" he asked. "I have none" I said, feeling another ache at how true that might be.

The man stood there, thinking and that gave me the time to look at his face and wonder why he looked familiar. Before I could match a name to the face, he said "Then come with me to my house." This time I paused before realizing how silly the thought was. Not only was I more fit and capable of fighting, the man's facial expressions and words sounded innocent. "Okay" I said before following the man out of the clearing and bushes and onto a dirt path.

"My daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari thinks I went to go grocery shopping, I wonder what they'll think of what I brought back with me" the man remarked, amused but I froze at the names. "W-what?" I whispered harshly to myself. The man stopped and turned around, a confused expression on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked and I began to hate those repeated words. "Fine" I forced out and he continued to walk. "Just fucking fine" I muttered before following him. 'Please let my inferences be just that' I begged, hoping that the gut wrenching feeling was because I haven't eaten anything in forever.


End file.
